Interview With The Inuyasha Characters
by whatever.com
Summary: Crazy idea I had. Everyone in Inuyasha giving interviews, and people randomly show up in other people's interviews. Many Q&As, need people's questions. FINALLY I'm ALIVE! new chap up. Aren't you proud of me, coming back from the dead? R
1. Chapter 1: Group

Hello all. I just had the weirdest idea for a fanfic, but I'm going to write it out anyway. This is going to sound very un-fanfic-ish, so don't laugh. THis fanfic is going to be about Inuyasha's gang and all the other characters each spending time in Kagome's time, doing an interview with TV reporters. Maybe I'll even let them do pair interviews. Anyway, if you are interested in what this is, please go on reading.  
  
The following fanfic that I'm going to write is about this reporter, Amy Noir, doing interviews with every single one of the Inuyasha characters. Each chapter is going to contain the information on one main character, or several minor characters from one episode. Maybe if I am happy and evil enough, I'll make enemies and couples do interviews together.   
  
Anyway, each chapter is going to contain the following catagories: 1. Character information (for the people who don't know about these people or just want to read it out of pure boredom); 2. Amy Noir's interview (aka, the reporter doing things to the characters and asking them some questions); 3. Character performance (the guest is going to perform some of their powers on stage and show how their powers worked); and 4. Q&A (I know you've been waiting for that for a long time. It's just questions I've collected from my friends and the internet, but that is not much, so by all means, feel free to review or e-mail me your questions.)  
  
The next note is a warning. I WILL DO EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HATE THEM. I might tease the characters a bit, so don't kill me for that, especially Fluffy fans, seeing how loyal you all are. And random characters would pop up in the studio in other character's interviews out of my boredom and randomness, so don't be so surprised.   
  
And yeah, that is all the note I'm going to put in. Enjoy ^_^  
  
---------------------  
  
Interview with the Inuyasha Characters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Group Interview  
  
By Reporter Amy Noir  
  
Amy: As we all know, the very popular manga and anime series Inuyasha has the whole world at its feet. So, we thought it would be a very good idea to invite the characters, I mean every single character, from Inuyasha, to Sango, to Naraku, to even the most minor ones like the lord that has been possessed by the frog demon (due to the fact that we do not know his name, we will call him Lord for now). So, for the first episode of our show, we have invited the whole gang of Inuyasha here in our studio. Hello, gang.  
  
Gang: Hi, Amy.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Amy: So this is the ever famous demon fighting gang, isn't it? So your names are Inuyasha, Kagome, Myoga, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kiara. Now let me ask one thing, do you ever get tired of each other?  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean do we ever get tired of each other? I want to be rid of these useless people every single day.  
  
Shippo: Hey, who are you calling useless?  
  
Inuyasha: Like you ever do anything. All you do is cry to Kagome every single second of the day.  
  
Shippo: Kagome, Inuyasha is making fun of me again.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, you should really stop arguing with Shippo. He is just a child after all.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, what--  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!!! *Looked very very scarily angry. Taking out her oversized boomerang and hit Miroku on the head with it, making a very large bruise.*  
  
Amy: *chuckles nervously* Anyway, onto the next question. What would you do after Naraku is defeated. I mean the war with Naraku won't exactly go on forever, right?  
  
Inuyasha: *Jumping up from his seat and landing just an inch from Amy's face* We are going to defeat Naraku?  
  
Amy: *Flinching away from Inuyasha's sudden movement a little* *flipping through RUmiko Takahashi's original script of ideas* Yep, you are going to win!  
  
Kagome: All right!  
  
Miroku: I don't have to die after all!  
  
Sango: Good, that'll do good for my revenge.  
  
Shippo: Can we just move on to the answering the question now?  
  
Amy: Yes, right. What are you going to do after you defeat Naraku?  
  
Inuyasha: Use the Shinko no Tama to turn myself into a full demon of course!  
  
Kagome: What! Why do you still want to be a full demon? I thought you were ok with being a hanyou after all we've been through.  
  
Miroku: Well, personally. I would be happy to just live my life as the humble monk I am.  
  
Sango: *muttering under her breath* Humble my ass.  
  
Miroku: *Grinning like a hentai he is* Well, if you insist, Sango-chan. *Moving his hand towards, well, you know where*  
  
Sango: *SLAP* I hope that mark stays there for ever.  
  
Amy: *Watching the whole exchange with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo in amusement* Well, I guess that's it for today. I'll invite you to our studio seperately starting tomorrow.  
  
Kagome: What's the schedule?  
  
Amy: Well, Tomorrow, we start with Inuyasha, then it's you, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Great!  
  
The Group: *Saying farewells and departing the studio*  
  
Amy: *Sigh of relieve* I'm so glad none of them tried to kill each other today. Who knows about tomorrow?  
  
--------------------  
  
Anyway, that was the first chapter. Please tell me how you liked it.  
  
Since I have nothing to do right now, why don't I just tell you the order of the interviews, so that you know when to expect your favorite character. I haven't figured out much on the minor characters, but this is as far as I got.  
  
1) Inuyasha  
  
2) Kagome  
  
3) Sango  
  
4) Miroku  
  
5) Shippo  
  
6) Myoga  
  
7) Sesshomaru  
  
8) Kikyo  
  
9) Naraku  
  
10) Kaede  
  
Yeah, that's as far as I got, but don't worry, I will go on more about who will be here, and the group interviews. So there it is. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR REVIEWS, AND EITHER CAN THIS FANFIC!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha

A/N: Hello, I'm back. I think I'll put Kouga as the eleventh interview just because I really think it's cute that he is so honest with his feelings for Kagomes, not like somebody (eyeing Inuyasha purposefully). Yeah, well, here's the first interview.  
  
--------------------  
  
Interview with the Inuyasha Characters  
  
Individual Interview #1  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Amy: Hello, we are back in the studio with our first individual interview. As everyone know, the first interview is obviously on Inuyasha, seeing the sereis has been named after him. Now, let's see some personally information on him.  
  
Studio audience (mostly girls) clapping, cheering, and screaming  
  
--------------------  
  
Personal Information: Inuyasha  
  
Appearance: Dog ears, long White hair, gold eyes, fire-rat Kimono, white undershirt, always wore his sword, the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Specie: Hanyou, or half-demon.  
  
Age: unknown, converted to about 17 human years  
  
Personality: quick tempered, confident, sensitive behind the arrogant mask, bad language, and rude sometimes.  
  
Love: Kikyo and Kagome. (Don't tell him I said that though, or he'll kill me!)  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: Now, let's invite our guest of honor in. Here's Inuyasha!  
  
Fan girls screaming and yelling "Inuyasha, will you marry me?"  
  
Inuyasha: What are they making all that noise for! It's hurting my ears.  
  
Fan girls screaming and yelling "Inuyasha, will you marry me?" quietly  
  
Inuyasha: That's better. Now, what do you want with me? I have to go and find more Shino shards.  
  
Amy: Don't worry, this won't take long. Now, onto the first question. How old are you?  
  
Inuyasha: I thought it was supposed to be rude to ask that question in your time?  
  
Amy: Well...it is, but considering it's you, I didn't think it would be a problem.  
  
Inuyasha: *sounding very threatening* Are you calling me rude?  
  
Amy: Hey, I did not say that. I just want you to answer the question, considering none of your fans know your real age. *Gesturing towards the studio audiences, who all had pleading puppy eyes*  
  
Inuyasha: *staring at the endless crowd of girls* You mean they are all my fans?  
  
Amy: Yes, all of them wants to know how old you are.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, more reasons for me to refuse to answer. What's next question?  
  
Audible heart breaks from many of the fans. Most of them crying, and some of them trying to get on stage to attack Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: *Sharpening his claws to fight the girls*  
  
Amy: Um...security?  
  
Inuyasha: Forget it! I'm going to get a work out!  
  
Kagome: *pops out of nowhere* Inuyasha, SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *BAM* *Face plunged into the floor, making a huge dent*  
  
Inuyasha Fans: HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Inuyasha: *roaring* SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Amy: Um...the next question. Do you still love Kikyo?  
  
Inuyasha Fans: *Stops laughing and trying to hear with all their might*  
  
Inuyasha: Why are you prying into my personal business?  
  
Amy: *saying proudly* It's my job.  
  
Inuyasha: *reminicing of Kikyo*  
  
overhead screen displaying Inuyasha's memory: *Kikyo before she died...the day he was supposed to turn into a human...Kikyo's arrow...50 years of sleep...Kikyo coming back to life...her change in personality...*  
  
Inuyasha Fans: *SOB* *SOB*  
  
Inuyasha: *Snapping out of his trance and looking at the screen* What the hell is that, b*BEEP*?  
  
Amy: We can see into your mind with our techonology, and it was somehow connected to the big screen, so we saw all of your memories.  
  
Inuyasha: Why you *BEEP* *BEEP*!  
  
Amy: Please do not swear, because it's going to be cut out anyway. Now, do you still love Kikyo?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up and move onto the next question.  
  
Amy: As you wish. What are your feelings for Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha Fans: *Straining their ears more to hear what Inuyasha was going to say*  
  
Inuyasha: *really angry* Can you just cut the feeling crap? Ask me something I can actually answer!  
  
Amy: Fine, Why do you have your brother, Sesshomaru, so much?  
  
Inuyasha: Of course I hate him, who wouldn't hate such a b*BEEP*?  
  
Sesshomaru Fans: We don't! We love Sessho-chan/Fluffy!  
  
Inuyasha: *Staring at the entrance of more girls* Where did they come from? And where did Kagome disappear to after she sat me?  
  
Amy: Well...in our studio, people have the tendency of just popping up out of nowhere. I just forgot to warn you.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. I just hate that b*BEEP* so much I want to crush his bones.  
  
Sesshomaru: *Also popping out of nowhere* *Sounded and looked as bored as usual* Really?  
  
Sesshomaru Fans: *Screaming and crying out of joy*  
  
Inuyasha Fans: *Trying to kill the Sesshomaru fans and Sesshomaru at the same time*  
  
Inuyasha: *Jumping up from his seat* *Snarling* Sesshomaru!   
  
Amy: *Poking Inuyasha on the shoulder* I think he disappeared. *Pointing to a group of very excited Sesshomaru fans, currently tearing him apart*  
  
Inuyasha: HAHAHA! I've never seen something so funny in my life.  
  
Amy: Glad you are amused. Anyway, what do you think of the wold prince, Kouga?  
  
Inuyasha: *Tensing up suddenly* I'll kill that dirty wolf someday!  
  
Shippo: *popping up from nowhere* I think you made a mistake. Kouga was supposed to pop up, not me.  
  
Shippo Fans: *Also popping out of nowhere, replacing the disappeared Sesshomaru fans* HE IS SOOOOOO CUTE!  
  
Shippo: Ahhhh! *changing into a horse and starts running away from the mob of fans*  
  
Amy: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Inuyasha: *Staring after Shippo* What was that all about? You mean to tell me that little brat has fans too?  
  
Amy: Of course! Every single character in the show has fans, even Jaken!  
  
Inuyasha: *Shudder*  
  
Amy: *looking at the time* Well, I think we should move on the Q&A now.  
  
Inuyasha: What's that?  
  
Amy: It's the audiences asking questions while you answer them.  
  
--------------------  
  
Random Inuyasha Fan: Where did you get your ears? They are soooooo cute!  
  
Inuyasha: *Yelling* They are not supposed to be "cute"! They are very useful!  
  
Another Random Inuyasha Fan: How did you get so good-looking? You make me just want to go up to you and hug you!  
  
Inuyasha: *trademark cocky smile*  
  
Inuyasha Fans: *Fainting at the sight of Inuyasha's smile*  
  
Inuyasha: Thank god you people do not like my b*BEEP* brother. He looks so feminine I would swear he was half girl.  
  
Another Random Inuyasha Fan: Can I touch your ears?  
  
Inuyasha: No! I don't let anyone touch them.  
  
The Same Fan: Liar! You let Kagome touch them!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, next question.  
  
Different Inuyasha Fan: Will you marry me?  
  
Inuyasha: *blink blink* *silent in shock*  
  
Amy: Um...Inuyasha, I think you are supposed to answer her.  
  
Inuyasha: *snapping out of his trance* Is that supposed to be a joke?  
  
Fan: Nope, I want to marry you.  
  
Inuyasha: *looking pleadingly at Amy* Can we please move on to the next question.  
  
Random Sesshomaru Fan: Why do you have to beat up Sessho-chan so many times?  
  
Inuyasha: Are you stupid enough to forget that every single fight either starts with Sesshomaru trying to kill Kagome or me, or starts with him wanting something from me.  
  
Sesshomaru Fan: *Muffle Muffle* *Getting beat up by Inuyasha fans*  
  
Amy: Security!  
  
Security ripped Inuyasha fans away from Sesshomaru fan in difficulty and calming down the commotion  
  
Amy: I think I'll end today's show now. Remember to come back tomorrow for our interview with Kagome! Toodles!  
  
-------------------  
  
It was so fun to write this chapter. Anyway, I've decided that I'm going to post the next chapter on Tuesday, and then Thursday, then Saturday, then Monday. Basically, it'll be posted every other day. Please review, critisize, and ask questions! BYE! 


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome

A/N: *jaw dropping down to the core of the earth* So...many...reviews! I love you guys sooooo much for even reading the randomness of my fanfic. However, I do have a problem here. I don't have many ideas of questions to ask Kagome, and only one person sent in a question for her (thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how much that meant to me! So because you sent me a question, I will send you two half shirtless pictures of Inuyasha and a very cool picture of Sango as soon as I'm done writing this! So for the rest of you, if you want free pictures, send me questions!), so you might have to bear with me if I make desperate attempts at making the chapter long and funny enough.   
  
While it is VERY enjoyable to read reviews that says I'm a genius *beaming at the reviewer*, I do need more materials for my fanfic. So, if you want cool pictures of your favorite characters, send me questions and the name of your character from Inuyasha, and I will send you the pictures. If I like the question a lot or you have enough questions, I might even send you a free episode of Slayers (please tell me if you don't like Slayers, then I'll try to find something else). It's the one where everyone dressed up as girls! Absolutely Hilarious. so, my conclusion, SEND ME QUESTIONS IF YOU DON'T WANT A BORING FANFIC!  
  
--------------------  
  
Interview with the Inuyasha Characters  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome  
  
Amy: Hello, after yesterday's...erm...chaos, we decided to put many many more security options in our studio, you know, just in case. *points to security guards and cameras at every corner* But I don't think we will need it, since today's interview is with the female lead of the series, Miss Higurashi Kagome!  
  
Kagome's fans, considerably smaller size than Inuyasha fans, cheering  
  
Amy: Now, onto our personal information catagory  
  
--------------------  
  
Personal Information: Higurashi Kagome, or Kagome Higurashi  
  
Appearance: Long black hair, blue-grey eyes, usually wearing her school uniform.  
  
Specie: Human, Miko to be more exact  
  
Age: fifteen  
  
Family: Grandpa, mother, and brother named Sota  
  
Personality: Loyal to her friends, has a temper (showed every time she sat Inuyasha), and would sacrifice anything for the safety of her friends.  
  
Love: Inuyasha, of course, Kouga and Hojo, who were naive enough to be in a one-way relationship with Kagome.  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: Now that we got that out of our way, here is Kagome Higurashi!  
  
Kagome Fans: *cheering*  
  
Kagome: *Taking a seat gracefully* Hello, Amy! How are you?  
  
Amy: I'm very good, thank you. How are you?  
  
Kagome: Fine.  
  
Amy: Great, now let's start our interview. First question, why do you always wear your uniform in Feudal Japan?  
  
Kagome: I just like wearing it. There's nothing else to it.  
  
Amy: Ok...right. Next question, where is your dad?  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Inuyasha: *popping out of nowhere* What are you doing here, you wench! We were supposed to look for more Shinko shards.  
  
Kagome: In case you haven't noticed, I'm having my interview! Just because you finished yours doesn't mean other people are done too!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, I can't believe you actually like this interview crap.  
  
Amy: um...director, please cut Inuyasha out?  
  
Director: Okey dokey *Inuyasha popping out of studio*  
  
Kagome: Sorry about that. Inuyasha always act like a jerk.  
  
Amy: It's all right. Now, can you tell me where your father is?  
  
Kagome: I don't know. I've never seen him. If you want to know who or where he is, I suggest you ask Rumiko Takahashi, considering that I am a part of her imagination.  
  
Amy: Right. Anyway, what do you think of Kouga and his crush on you?  
  
Kagome: *Chuckling nervously* I don't know. I mean, he is nice--  
  
Inuyasha: *popping out of nowhere again* What do you mean he is nice, you b*BEEP*!  
  
Kagome: What are you doing here?  
  
Inuyasha: *looks around* Oi, director, what AM I doing here?  
  
Director: You'll see.  
  
Shippo: *popping out of nowhere* *still chased by Shippo Fans* YOU GOT ME CONFUSED WITH KOUGA AGAIN!  
  
Everyone Else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Director: *scratching head in embarrassment* sorry  
  
Shippo Fans: We love you, Shippo/you are so cute!  
  
Shippo: *screaming* Ahhhhhh! Changing into a horse again and running away.  
  
Everyone Else: *SWEATDROP*  
  
Kouga: *pops out of nowhere* Hey, dog turd, what are you doing here?  
  
Inuyasha: *snarl* Why you-- *Charges towards Kouga with transformed Tetsusaiga*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, OSUWARI!  
  
Inuyasha: *BAM* *face buried into the floor the second time* *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Kouga: *Kneeling in front of Kagome, holding her hand* I knew you would choose me over the dog turd. Just leave him and come live with me.  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Inuyasha: Get your hands off her, you *BEEP*! *charges towards Kouga the second time*  
  
Amy: Um...security?  
  
Security: *flinching away from Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga*  
  
Amy: *sigh* *under her breath* what a bunch of cowards. *Outloud* Director!  
  
Director: All right. Inuyasha, Kouga, you two are out.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga: *popped out of the studio*  
  
Amy: All right, I think we'll move onto the Q&A.  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: I think you know what the Q&A is, don't you Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
Amy: Great, now let's move onto our first question.  
  
Elyndewen Startree (Thank you soooo much for sending in the question. You don't know how much I love you right now!): Why don't you use the "osuwari" power for evil? I would!  
  
Kagome: Interesting...Using osuwari for evil...*Goes into her thoughts*  
  
Big screen flaring to life, showing Kagome's thoughts. Making Inuyasha build her a palace...making Inuyasha her personal servant...making Inuyasha take over the world and make her the queen of it...making Inuyasha kiss her...  
  
Kagome Fans: Awwww  
  
Kagome: *BLUSH* Where did that come from? *Looking at the big screen* *blush deepens*  
  
Sango: *pops out of nowhere for the first time* I knew it! Ha, Kagome likes Inuyasha! *disappears with a pop before Kagome could expose her secret, or what she thought was a secret (wink wink)*  
  
Amy: *seeing the look on Kagome's face* Well, onto our next question.  
  
Random Kagome Fan: Why are you so mean to Inuyasha all the time?  
  
Kagome: I'm mean to him? He's the one being an arrogant jerk all the time!  
  
Same Fan: If you don't want to be around him, I'll switch places with you!  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Amy: Um...Yeah, next question! *fake cheerfulness*  
  
Random Person in the Crowd: Lady Kagome, I just have one question. Will you bear my child? (Sorry, couldn't help it ^_^;)  
  
Kagome: Miroku?  
  
Sango: *pops out again* Pervert! *Oversized boomerang hitting Miroku in the skull repeatedly* What did you ask her to bear your child for?  
  
Kagome: Sango?  
  
Miroku: Is it jealousy I hear in your voice, my dear Sango?  
  
Sango: *slight blush* You wish, you echee! (for those people who don't know, echee means someone even more perverted than a hentai!)  
  
Miroku: *sigh* *hand creeping towards an unattentive Sango*  
  
Sango: *Face changing in one second* HENTAI! *Slap*  
  
Kagome: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Amy: Right, please cut them out.  
  
Sango and Miroku disappearing in a pop while Sango chased Miroku around with her boomerang  
  
Amy: I think we'll end today's show. Thank you for coming, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Thank you for inviting me. *leaving*  
  
Amy: *Waited after Kagome went outside* *Crushes into her seat* What did I ever do to deserve this?  
  
--------------------  
  
Yeah, that's this chapter. And I lied. I'm posting this story one day early just because I'm starting a new fanfic, and that would take a lot of work. so please REVIEW and SEND IN QUESTIONS!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Sango

A/N: HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! So many questions for Sango! I've got to download more pictures if I want to have enough for those people who sent in questions more than once. Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll try to find a way to sent the Slayers episode to some of you once I figure out how to attach it to my website. Then you can download and watch it! Isn't the world amazing! I actually think my bribe worked, considering that I only got one question for the last chapter, and more than 3 for this chapter! I'm so happy it's not even discribable. Ok, more bribes...I'll send some Inuyasha songs to you...or maybe slayers songs...or maybe fushigi yuugi. I don't know, just tell me the music from which series you like and I'll sent the file to you. hehehe, I'm ranting again. Oh well, I'm going to post a new story tomorrow, so make sure you check it out and tell me if you like it or not.  
  
Now, onto the anxiety of my day. I have a huge social studies test tomorrow, and what am I doing now? Yes, that's right, writing this chapter so that I would keep my promise and post it today. I wish I had finished written it yesterday, but noooooo. My teacher had to decided the tomorrow would be the perfect day to have our test, and my math teacher decided to give me about a hundred questions on quadratic equations. (If you don't know what quadratic equations are, let me tell you. It is one of the most fussy/important, annoying, long formula you would get to learn in high school. Like I said before--Die person who invented math, DIE! All right, I'm done my rant now.  
  
PS: I'd like to give you some notes on this chapter without giving away what will happen. First of all, I see Sango as my idol because she is such a cool character. Second of all, many of the questions I got concerned Sango and Miroku's relationship. Personally, I think the two of them belong together, but that's just my opinion. Still, if Sango wants to ditch Miroku, it's fine with me, because then, I'll get a chance to go on a date with Miroku, who I absolutely adore. (It's just a part of my obsession with anime guys who use staffs as weapons, like Chichiri from Fushigi Yuugi, or Xellos from Slayers.) Yeah, anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
  
--------------------  
  
Interview with the Inuyasha Characters  
  
Individual Interview #3  
  
Sango  
  
Hosted by Amy Noir  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: Today, we have invited Sango to our studio to do her interview.   
  
Sango Fans consist of girls who thought of her as an idol, and guys who would love to go out with her: *Cheering, screaming, doing any kind noise making you could think of*  
  
Amy: Now, onto our personal profile  
  
--------------------  
  
Personal Information: Sango  
  
Appearance: Black hair, bangs, purple eyes, two outfits: black and pink cat suit for when she was fighting, and purple and white kimono as casual wear, Always had her boomerang with her.  
  
Specie: Human  
  
Age: 16  
  
Family: Father and brother killed by Naraku, then brother brought back to life under Naraku's control  
  
Personality: Cool (I'm sorry if you don't think so, because of the me thinking Sango as an idol thing.) tomboy, a fighter, not likely to be a girl in distress.  
  
Love: Miroku ^_~  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: Now that we've finished the introduction, let's all give a warm welcome to Lady Sango!  
  
Sango: *Sitting in her seat, still had the boomerang on her back* Hello, amy. *Looks around suspiciously at cameras, getting boomerang ready to fire if one of the cameras decided to attack*  
  
Amy: *Seeing Sango's looks* Don't worry, those are just cameras. They won't do anything to you.  
  
Sango: *Still feeling uneasy* Ok, I believe you. There are so many strange things in Kagome's time.  
  
Amy: Glad you are ok with this. Now, onto our first question. How do you change your outfit in one second? I've been trying to do that for such a long time, but never succeeded.  
  
Sango: Oh, it's actually not that hard. You see, normally, I have the two outfits seperate, and do get enough time to actually change. But sometimes, there are just the surprise attacks, but those often have a warning too. That's why if I sense something wrong, I wear my fighting clothes inside my normal outfit. When I need to change, well, just get rid of the outside.  
  
Amy: Interesting. Well, next question. What do you think of Miroku?  
  
Sango: *BLUSH* ...  
  
Kagome: *pops out of nowhere* (I never get tired of the popping) Come on, Sango-chan. Didn't you insist to me that you did not like that hentai one bit?  
  
Sango: Where did you come from?  
  
Kagome: *shrug* The wonders of television, I guess.  
  
Miroku: *also pops out of nowhere* ACHOO! Is someone talking about me? *Looking directly at Sango*  
  
Sango: Why would we be talking about you, lech!  
  
Miroku: *grinning like the pervert he is* Maybe it's because you know I have pledged my undying love to you, my dear lady Sango. *Moved to stand beside Sango and put his arms around her waist*  
  
Kagome: *Snort* Then how come I saw you asking a girl outside the studio to bear your child--  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!!! *Boomerang comes out of nowhere and knocked Miroku unconcious*  
  
Amy: Can we get him out of here?  
  
Security: *dragging Miroku out by his feet, followed by Kagome, who winked at Sango*  
  
Amy: Right. Sango, can you tell me what it's like to be up against someone as powerful as Naraku?  
  
Sango: *goes into trance*  
  
Amy: *To herself* Damn, we forgot to plug in the big screen!  
  
Inuyasha: *pops out just in front of Amy* HA! Now you can't see Sango's thoughts.  
  
Amy: Oh well, we still got to see yours.  
  
Inuyasha: Why you litte *BEEP*! *Charges towards Amy, fulling intending to kill her*  
  
Amy: *Calmly* Director?  
  
director: Got it!  
  
Sesshomaru: *Comes out of nowhere* What am I, Sesshomaru, doing in a mortal's place?  
  
Amy: Oh, cut the self important crap, Fluffy. (My deepest apologies to Fluffy fans. It's just so fun to mess with this character!) Now, go and try to kill your brother.  
  
Inuyasha: *driving Tetsusaiga towards Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh, I did not know you were here, little brother. *disappears and appears behind Inuyasha*  
  
Fluffy and Inuyasha Fans: *Overwhelming the studio and trying to get to their heroes* We LOVE you, Inuyasha/Inu-sama/Fluffy-chan/Sessho-chan!  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: *Stops fighting each other and staring at the fan girls in horror* AHHHHHH!*Run out of studio in terror*  
  
Fluffy and Inuyasha Fans: *Chases after the two brothers* Come back, -insert name for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru-!  
  
Amy: *Muttering to self* Now we know what scares the two of them.  
  
Sango: *Huge sweatdrop*  
  
Amy: Why don't we move on to the Q&A.  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: You do know what the Q&A is, don't you?  
  
Sango: Yes, Kagome told me about it yesterday.  
  
Amy: Good, let's have our first question.  
  
(I'm sorry if you wanted me to use your name, but I don't think I will because many of the questions that had been sent in are about the same)  
  
Random Sango Fan: I don't mean to be insensitive, but how are you dealing with your brother's "death" and enslavement to Naraku?  
  
Sango: *eyes turning hard* Naraku will pay for what he had done to my family... *stops talking and going back into her own world in her head*  
  
Amy: *Muttering to self again* Why did we have to pick today to forget the big screen! *Outloud* Why don't we move on to our next question.  
  
Random Sango Fan (a GUY): You don't REALLY like Miroku romantically, do you? Bleh!  
  
Sango: *Slightly blushing* Like I said, I don't even like the pervert as a person, why would I like him...you know...that way. *Voice trailing off*  
  
Miroku: *Running back into the studio and stood beside the fan who asked the question* Ow, that hurt, Sango.  
  
Sango: ...  
  
Same Sango Fan: *to Miroku* Go away, lech. I'm the one asking questions right now. *to Sango* Would you go on a date with me if I provided you with advanced weapons from the future?  
  
Miroku: *before Sango could answer* That is not the way to ask out a girl. I think you need serious education on this kind of matter, so leave it to a love expert like me.  
  
Sango Fans: *Snort*  
  
Miroku: *ignoring the majority of the room* First of all, do not ask her to go out with you, ask her to bear your child. Second of all, to tell a gril that you like her, do not bribe her with weapons, just grope her. Third--  
  
WHAM!  
  
Sango: *Holding Hiraikotsu over an unconsious Miroku* Does it ever kill you to shut up?  
  
Miroku: *Saying weakly* Yes...  
  
The Sango Fan: *holding Sango's hand* Now, will you go out with me?  
  
Sango: *Slap* (terribly, terribly sorry!) *goes back to her seat*  
  
Amy: um...yeah...ok...next question please.  
  
Random Sango Fan (GIRL): *eyeing the unconsious Miroku in disgust* Why do you put up with this hentai? Why don't you just drown him or something?  
  
Sango: *sigh* Don't think I haven't tried.  
  
The Girl Sango Fan: *opening mouth to say something*  
  
Sango: Don't ask.  
  
Random Sango Fan: Why does your boomerang have a name?  
  
Sango: Well, that I can answer you. The name for my boomerang is just like Inuyasha's sword is called Tetsusaiga. When a weapon and its owner became really close, the owner would like to think of the weapon as a living breathing thing. That's why we give our weapons names.  
  
Random Sango Fan: Where did you get your boomerang? I want one too.  
  
Sango: My father gave it to me.  
  
Same Sango Fan: Well, then, can I buy it off you?  
  
Sango: No, my boomerang is NOT for sale.  
  
Same Sango Fan: *Whining* But I want one!  
  
Amy: Why don't we wrap it up for today? *Nervous laughter*  
  
Sango: I agree.  
  
--------------------  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE! My computer has been infected by viruses, so from now on, I have to use public computers to post my fanfics, and might be a bit later than planned, but I did risk failing a test to deliver you this chapter, didn't I? 


	5. Chapter 5: Miroku

IMPORTANT NOTE: My computer has been attacked by viruses, so now I have lost everything I had one there, including the Slayers Anime, the Inuyasha pictures, and all the music files! (T_T) I have cried over my computer so much I even skipped the first block of school, which is very extreme for me, who is the perfect straight A student. (Y_Y) So, I cannot send any of you anything right now. I can barely even get a computer at school to write this. Please forgive me if you really wanted the files. I promised I would send you all the things I bribed you with as soon as I fixed my computer and recovered all of my files. But for now, I deeply apologize with every single particle of my being. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!  
  
I'm so depressed I can't even write, but this chapter is on Miroku, our favorite lech! An so many of you sent me questions, it almost cheered me up. So, I'll try my best with the chapter. If you think it sucks, just send me death threats, and I'll rewrite it.   
  
--------------------  
  
I'm sorry if this will bore you, but I loved one of my reviews sooooo much, I have to write some kind of side-track fanfic on the review Talon sent in. If you don't want to read this, just skip onto the main story, but I can't resist the temptation to write this, so here goes.  
  
(I have copied&pasted the original review and edited it a bit. I hope you don't mind, Talon ^_^;.)  
  
(rubs face) Ow. All I wanted to do was take you out to a movie, or dinner, or something. The weapons were to be taken like a bouquet of flowers.   
  
Miroku: (grumble) Some bouquet...  
  
Talon: (holds up a small beam rifle) Ahem?  
  
Miroku: ... What's that thing? It reminds me of the male-  
  
Talon: (quickly blows up a stage camera, to cut off Miroku's foul mouth)   
  
Amy: Hey, that was expensive.  
  
Talon: *ignores a very disgruntled Amy* This, is a beam rifle. It fires a burst of energy at near-light speed, and is exceptionally powerful. It also possesses an advanced targeting scope. (smiles at Sango) I was simply wondering if you wanted a... well... pretty sure fire way of killing Naraku. And it wouldn't be dishonorable: This rifle is no different from a bow, only much more powerful. Technology changes: honor is honor.  
  
Amy: You have to pay for that.  
  
Miroku: *also ignored Amy* (sarcastically) Well, thank you for that enlightening demonstration. Do you have any questions for moi?  
  
Amy: You can't just destroy anything you like.  
  
Talon: *Ignores Amy again* Yes. One: Don't you think you should focus more on finding and killing Naraku, than fathering an heir to continue the hunt? Yes, your life is shortened by the hellhole, but the sooner you catch and kill the bad guy, the sooner you have a normal life. Well, for YOU, at any rate...  
  
Amy: I'll accept both cash and check, but no credit cards.  
  
Miroku: (rolls his eyes) Any others?  
  
Amy: No matter what, you'll pay for that.  
  
Talon: Two: Would it dissuade you from harrassing women if I threatened to blow you to smithereens? Three: Just how DID you meet Mr. Raccoon? And Four: If you wanted to save yourself the trouble, a good last resort to save your life could be to simply chop off your hand. What do you think?  
  
Amy: IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME?  
  
Sango: Apparently not.  
  
Amy: Why are you still here? I thought you left?  
  
Sango: I have to lead houshi-sama back to Kagome's shrine before he decides to make some other unfortunate women his groping victim.  
  
Miroku: Hey, I would never do that. Not when I have someone as beautiful as you for me to enjoy.  
  
Sango: *SLAP*  
  
Talon: Go away, Lech. *Pushes Miroku out of the way* Have you seen what my weapon can do? *gesturing to beam rifle*  
  
Sango: Yes, that's very impressive.  
  
Talon: Then will you go out with me if I give you one of these to kill Naraku with?  
  
Sango: ...  
  
Miroku: Isn't it time for my interview?  
  
Amy: *checks time* Yeah, it is. I can't believe we've been here for two days already.  
  
Talon: Didn't I tell you to stay out of this, Monk? *aims rifle at Miroku's head*  
  
Miroku: *began taking beads away from wrist* Your bean ri-fold is nothing compared to my Kazaana.  
  
Talon: Want to bet?  
  
Amy: Um...help?  
  
Inuyasha: *pops up shirtless* (ha, I'm evil) What the hell am I doing here?  
  
Amy: Apparently, Miroku and Talon are trying to battle over Sango.  
  
Inuyasha: That should be interesting...  
  
Amy: *Extremely mad* YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STOP THEM! Attack them now before they destroy anything else in the studio.  
  
Inuyasha: What if I don't want to.  
  
Amy: *grinning evilly* Then I'll send all of your fan girls after you. I bet they'll be excited to see you shirtless.  
  
Inuyasha: *turns to Miroku and Talon at once* Stop fighting each other! *Getting out Tetsusaiga.*  
  
Miroku: *looks at Tetsusaiga in fear* I think I'll have my interview now.  
  
Talon: *also looks at Tetsusaiga in fear* Yeah, I think I'll go into the audience now.  
  
Both runs off  
  
Inuyasha: cowards. *pops out of studio*  
  
Sango: I think I'll go too.  
  
Amy: I think you should stick around, since I believe you will be popping in to hit Miroku plenty of times in this episode.  
  
Sango: *shrug* *went to stand beside Talon and inquiring about the weapon*  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Individual Interview #4  
  
Miroku  
  
Hosted by: Amy Noir  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: Today, we have an interview with our favorite lech, Miroku.  
  
Miroku Fans: *cheers*  
  
Amy: Let's see Miroku's personal file.  
  
--------------------  
  
Here's the deal, I'm getting tired of the "personal information" section, so I'm thinking of taking it off. It's not like you don't know who these characters are. Just send me death threats if you want this section back. If I get less than two death threats, this section will be gone forever. Thanks.  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: Er...right. Anyway, here's Miroku.  
  
Audiences: *Cheering and booing*  
  
Miroku: Hello, Amy. I forgot to ask you this when we first met, but will you bear my child?  
  
Amy: Die, hentai, DIE! *uses Sango's boomerang and hits Miroku on the head* Thank god I got this from Sango before we invited you out.  
  
Miroku: *goes unconcious*  
  
Amy: Um...what are we supposed to do if our guest is unconscious?  
  
Myouga: *pops out of nowhere unnoticed* *hops onto Amy's face and started sucking on her blood*  
  
Amy: *slap* *sees flat myouga on her hand* Oh, hello, Myouga. What are you doing here?  
  
Myouga: I'm here to revive the houshi, of course. Emergency Myouga treatment for revival! *jumps onto Miroku and starts sucking his blood*  
  
Miroku: *slap* *sees flat Myouga on his hand* Oh, hi Myouga. What are you doing here?  
  
Inuyasha: *pops out of nowhere* Come on, Myouga. You told me you heard about a shard of the jewel!  
  
Myouga: *sigh* All right, all right, Lord Inuyasha. I'm coming. *disappears with Inuyasha in a pop*  
  
Inuyasha Fans: *comes into the studio to see Inuyasha disappearing* NOOOOO! *tries to chase after him*  
  
Amy: Anyway, Miroku, Why don't we go onto the first question, and no -groping-!   
  
Miroku: Lady Amy, you should be able to trust me. You know I would never grope you.  
  
Amy: Just stay away from me. First question, did that line "will you bear my child" ever work with anyone?  
  
Miroku: You might be surprised, Lady Amy. It has worked for my grandfather, my father, and it will probably work for me.  
  
Audiences: *SNORT in disbelieve*  
  
Amy: Yeah, right. How does it feel to be working beside someone as powerful and famous as Inuyasha?  
  
Miroku: It's great. He had been a great babe-magnet in this time. I got to see a lot more ladies here than I ever will in the feudal time.  
  
Amy: *Muttering* does this guy ever think about anything else?  
  
Sango: *appearing beside Amy* Apparently not. At least you don't have to be stuck with him in the same house.  
  
Amy: *nod* Right. Now, Miroku, what will you do after you destroy Naraku?  
  
Miroku: *perverted grin* It depends on what Lady Sango wants to do. I will of course follow her wherever she will go.  
  
Talon (sorry, couldn't help it): *aims rifle at Miroku* No, you won't.  
  
Miroku: I want to see some brat like you to stop me. It's amazing how many bad words you can learn when you travel with Inuyasha.  
  
Amy: I will not allow you to destroy anything! Director?  
  
Director: Here's distraction!  
  
Kouga: *pops up randomly* Hey, what am I doing here?  
  
Amy: *sweatdrop* That's not who I had in mind at all. Anyway, Kouga, go and stop those two.  
  
Kouga: Why should I?  
  
Amy: Because...because I'll get Kagome in here if you do! *muttering to self* I'm a genius for thinking of Kagome.  
  
Kouga: *Turns to Miroku and Talon* Get away from each other or I'll kill you!  
  
Miroku and Talon: *pays Kouga no attention*  
  
Sango: That's it! I'm leaving now and don't you dare even coming after me!  
  
Miroku: But Lady Sango...  
  
Talon: What about...  
  
Amy: Time for you to go.  
  
Talon: *disappears in a pop*  
  
Miroku: Ahhh, peace.  
  
Amy: Why don't we do the Q&A now.  
  
Kouga: Hey, I'm still here!  
  
Amy: Sorry.  
  
Kouga: *disappears*  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: Miroku, you know what the Q&A is, don't you.  
  
Miroku: Yes, I was here for Sango's Q&A.  
  
Amy: Good, let's go on to our first questioner.  
  
Rei (one of my friends' question, so I decided to put on her fantasy name): are you psychologically convinced that you are a pervert?  
  
Miroku: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Sango: *coming back into the studio* It means why are you always such a hentai, you dolt!  
  
Talon: *also coming back into the studio* I knew you liked me better!  
  
Sango: *sigh* Please just stay out of this.  
  
Miroku: Me? A hentai? I think you have your eyes blinded, my dear fan.  
  
Rei: I'm not a fan of yours.  
  
Miroku: *perverted smile* Then why are you asking me a question? By the way, will you bear my child?  
  
Sango: *slap*  
  
Rei: *storms to Miroku and kicked his face, breaking his nose*  
  
Miroku: Oww, that hurt!  
  
Sango and Rei: Good!  
  
Talon: You still haven't answered my questions! Don't you think you should focus more on finding and killing Naraku, than fathering an heir to continue the hunt? Yes, your life is shortened by the hellhole, but the sooner you catch and kill the bad guy, the sooner you have a normal life.  
  
Miroku: That's what I was doing before they dragged me to this interview. Haven't you been focussing during the show? Being able to father an heir was merely another thing at the top of my list.  
  
Talon: Ok, but Would it dissuade you from harrassing women if I threatened to blow you to smithereens?  
  
Miroku: May I remind you that you have yet to achieve that even though you have tried twice already!  
  
Talon: I would if that stupid host didn't interfere!  
  
Amy: Hey, how did I get dragged into this? I'm just trying to keep peace and order within the studio. You two can go and settle your score outside after Miroku's interview is over and I wouldn't care one bit!  
  
Miroku: Good, I'll see you after my interview then.  
  
Talon: Yes, you won't get away this time!  
  
Amy: Right, next question please!  
  
Random Person (probably not a Miroku fan): where did you learn to use your staff?? while defending against, some angry women??  
  
Miroku: Why does everyone think I'm such a pervert? There are lots of other more perverted characters in other animes, why do everyone pick on me?  
  
Amy: *sigh* Next question.  
  
Random Miroku Fan (finally, a fan!):Isn't purple kind of a feminin color? Why do you wear earrings? What's it like, being whacked over the head with a giant boomerang?  
  
Miroku: No, purple may seem very feminin, but many people take it as a sign that I'm a very sensitive person.  
  
Amy: *snigger* You are sensitive, all right (with extreme sarcasm)  
  
Miroku: Hey, that was not nice! Anyway, my dear fan, will bear my child?  
  
Sango: *hits Miroku on the head with her boomerang* You always have to say that, don't you? (sounding extremely pissed off, and -jealoused-.)  
  
Miroku: Right, that's what it felt like.   
  
Same Miroku Fan: I think I'll just stop now.  
  
Amy: Good choice. Last question.  
  
Kaori (you probably know who I am, just don't make fun of me because I'm so obsessed with Miroku! It's NoT my fault he's so hot and funny!): I will bear your child, houshi-sama!  
  
Miroku: *falls off his chair* You...you will?  
  
Kaori: What, surprised? *evil grin*  
  
Miroku: *composing himself* Of course not! I'm just glad that someone had finally agreed.  
  
Kaori: Great, *more evil grin* under one condition, though.  
  
Miroku: *sounding confident* Anything, just name it!  
  
Kaori: You have to stop being a hentai.  
  
Miroku: How many times do I have to tell you people? I...AM...NOT...A...HENTAI!  
  
Amy: Right...(more, more, more sarcasm. Yeah, I'm kind of stuck on being sarcastic right now.)  
  
Miroku: *sigh* Why won't anyone believe me?  
  
Talon: *very mad* Just end this *BBEP* so that the monk and I can have our death match!  
  
Amy: Yeah, I think I'll end the show now.  
  
--------------------  
  
Write anything about the death match you want. I had soooo much fun writing this chapter I'm not even depressed anymore. So, yay! 


	6. Chapter 6: Shippo

A/N: Terribly sorry that I couldn't get this on it on time. You probably read my terrible scream already. So, I'm not going to make you wait longer. Here's the next chapter.  
  
--------------------  
  
Interview with the Inuyasha Characters  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Individual Interview #5  
  
Shippo  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: Hello everyone. Today, we have an interview with the our favorite Kitsune, Shippo!  
  
Shippo fans(mostly girls who loved cute things): *Screaming and cheering*  
  
Amy: Let's invite our guest out. Here's Shippo!  
  
Shippo: *hops out from backstage* *welcomed by another wave of cheering and screaming* *hops onto his chair cutely*  
  
Amy: Hello Shippo!  
  
Shippo: Hello! I'm so happy today!  
  
Amy: Why?  
  
Shippo: Kagome let me try ice cream! And it's the best food I've ever tasted! I want more!  
  
Amy: Great, so are you ready for your interview?  
  
Shippo: Yes, as soon as you get them out of here! *points at his fans, hurting their feelings*  
  
Amy: But they are your fans, Shippo! They won't hurt you!  
  
Shippo: They just spent the last week chasing me around. What do you think I feel about them?  
  
Amy: Well, that's what happens when fans meet famous people like you.  
  
Shippo: I'm famous? Wow, I did not know that. Does this mean they would all buy me ice cream?  
  
Shippo Fans: *Suddenly all disappearing, and reappearing after two seconds, each holding some kind of ice cream*  
  
Shippo: Yay! *hops off chair to get ice cream*  
  
Amy: Um...I don't think that's good for you.  
  
Shippo: Wahdiusa? *too busy putting ice cream into his mouth to care*  
  
Amy: Well, then, you leave me no choice. *clears throat*  
  
Kagome: *pops up* What am I doing here?  
  
Amy: The director decided to give me the power to pop people here. I need you to check on Shippo.  
  
Kagome: *turns around to see Shippo surrounded by ice cream and freaking out* SHIPPO! what are you doing?  
  
Shippo: Hikagome! *speech still unclear due to a large amount of ice cream in his mouth*  
  
Kagome: Don't you know eating too much ice cream is bad for you?  
  
Shippo: But they are so delicious!  
  
Kagome: Stop eating at once, or you would never get more ice cream again!  
  
Shippo: *looks guilty* Yes, Kagome. *puts down ice cream and hops sadly back into his seat*   
  
Amy: *clears throat, popping Kagome out* Now, Shippo, let's get to some serious questions.  
  
Shippo: *pouting just like Inuyasha does* Fine.  
  
Amy: if you see Kagome as a mother-figure, do you see Inuyasha as an abusive father-figure?  
  
Shippo: *jumping up in anger* What! Who told you I see Kagome as a "Mother figure"! I'm just a close friend with her, that's all!  
  
Amy: Interesting. What about Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *popping up* Who just called my name?  
  
Shippo: *not paying attention to Inuyasha* Nothing! I don't see him even as an abusive father-figure! He is just a dirty little hanyou. He's nothing compared to my father, who was a FULL demon!  
  
Inuyasha: *voice turning threatening* What did you say, you Kitsune brat?  
  
Shippo: *gulp*  
  
Inuyasha: *grabbing Shippo up by the tail* I was the one who had killed the thunder brothers and avenged your father's death, in case you forgot!  
  
Shippo: Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!  
  
Amy: *sigh* *clears throat*  
  
Inuyasha Fans: *popping out of nowhere* *screaming and yelling at the sight of Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *seeing his fans* Oh no, not them again! *turns to run away, leaving Shippo to fall onto the floor with a thump*  
  
Inuyasha Fans: Wait for me, insert nickname for Inuyasha here!  
  
Amy: *sweatdrop* Anyway, What do you call your blob form?  
  
Shippo: I don't know...It's just something I turn into for the fun of it.   
  
Amy: Ok...Why don't we move onto the Q&A.  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: I suppose you know what we are doing here, right?  
  
Shippo: Of course  
  
Amy: Good, first question please  
  
Random Fan: Can you turn into a giant fox like Sesshoumaru can turn into a giant dog? If so,will you transform so you can scare all these people at my house cause there really starting to smell and I could tell them you would eat them if they didn't leave so good bye.  
  
Shippo: I can shapeshift into a large fox, but other than that, I can't change. I have to wait until I grow up like my father. But I'll be glad to chase the people out of your house!  
  
Fan: Great, why don't you come over right now!  
  
Shippo: *about to jump off his chair and follow the fan*  
  
Amy: Not so fast. *grabbing Shippo by the tail* You are not going anywhere until the interview is done.  
  
Shippo: Awww.  
  
Random Fan: why dont you fight? I would like to see you fight or do you like watching Inuyasha with Kagome??  
  
Shippo: *blink blink* What do you mean? I don't fight because I'm not strong enough. You don't have to stuff that in my face!  
  
Inuyasha: *smiling cockily* That's right, you are not strong enough to even fight!  
  
Amy: Hey, what are you doing here?  
  
Inuyasha: Is it so wrong to just drop by?  
  
Amy: *shrug* Fine with me. *clears throat*  
  
Inuyasha: *popping out* Hey, I thought you were going to let me stay--  
  
Amy: *speaking to the disappeared Inuyasha* Exactly, you thought. *turns attention back to Shippo's interview* Next question please.  
  
Another Random Fan: *unaudible questions due to the noise made by Inuyasha fans who had followed him into the studio*  
  
Inuyasha Fans: Where's insert name for Inuyasha here?  
  
Amy: *sigh* *clears throat again, making Inuyasha fans disappear* Please repeat the question.  
  
The Random Fan: How is it like, being beaten up by Inuyasha a lot?   
  
Shippo: *turns slightly angry* Would you like to try sometimes?  
  
Same Fan: No. Do you have as much as a ramen obsession as Dogboy does?  
  
Shippo: No, I like all the food Kagome brings.  
  
Inuyasha: *popping up again right in front of the fan asking the question* *grabbing him by the collar* Don't you ever *beep* call me "dogboy"!  
  
Amy: *clears throat*  
  
Kagome: *pops up again* Inuyasha, SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *having a nice little reunion with the studio floor* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Inuyasha Fans: *pouring into the studio* I love you, insert name for Inuyasha here *moves up to Inuyasha, taking advantage of Inuyasha still buried in the floor*  
  
Inuyasha: *muffle muffle* *buried under thousands of his fans*  
  
Amy: *sigh* *clears throat, making Inuyasha, his fans, and Kagome disappear* Next question, please.  
  
Same Fan: Yes, I'm still here. Will you kill the dog-demon stated above one day?  
  
Shippo: When I'm strong enough, I would kill Inuyasha for humiliating me so much!  
  
Inuyasha: *pops up again with red lipstick marks all over his face and hair* Yeah right.  
  
Amy: *snigger*  
  
Shippo: *laughing out loud with the rest of the studio*  
  
Inuyasha: *looking around in confusion* What? What's so funny?  
  
Amy: *clears throat, making a mirror pop up* Here. *hands mirror to Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *taking the mirror and looking at himself in it* AHHHHH! Kagome, I need a bath! *runs out of studio in terror*  
  
Amy: *still sniggering* Next question!  
  
Botan: Why do you always let Inuyasha hit you? Why don't you just shift into something BIG and hit HIM?!  
  
Shippo: *sigh* Don't think I haven't tried... I guess I'm just not strong enough.  
  
Inuyasha: *popping up shirtless, without lipstick marks on him* That's right, you're not!  
  
Inuyasha Fans: *appearing again* *stares at Inuyasha weirdly*  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at his fans in fear* Why do they all look like they are in heat?  
  
Amy: Because you aren't wearing a shirt.  
  
Inuyasha: *looks down* Oh.  
  
Inuyash Fans: We love you, Inuyasha! *starting to pour over him again*  
  
Inuyasha: Back off! *starting to ran away*  
  
Amy: *sweatdrop* I think I'll end the interview for today.  
  
-------------------  
  
This changed SOOOOO much from the original. I feel depressed again. I can't remember anything from the original except for Inuyasha being buried under girls and Inuyasha popping up shirtless. Oh well, I suppose this will have to do. 


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE! supposed to be the Myoug...

A/N: If you had read my apology in my bio, please skip this chapter. If you have not, read on. I apologize for updating the chapter for Shippo so late. I had thought I had updated the chapter, because it had said that the story had six chapters. But I had forgotten that my desperate screaming counted as a chapter too. So, I'm sorry for making you wait so long.  
  
Now, I think I will update the order of the interviews right now. I had meant to do it in the last chapter, but because of my incident, I had forgotten in the second one. So, now I have to write it again. This chapter is on Myouga, and the order after this one is:  
  
7. Sesshomaru  
  
8. Kikyo  
  
9. Naraku  
  
10. Kaede  
  
11. Kouga  
  
12. the first pair interview: Inuyasha and Kagome (who else?)  
  
13. Hojo  
  
14. Miroku and Sango  
  
15. Rin  
  
16. Inuyasha and Kikyo (just because I'm feeling evil)  
  
17. First face-off chapter: Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru  
  
I think that would be enough for now. Please send me reviews if you want some particular parts or characters to appear. As for Naraku's evil minions, there would be enough chapters for them, don't worry. And Kagura would be the first to appear, if anyone cares.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: because I have not gotten enough questions for Myouga, and that he is actually a very boring character, I have decided to put his interview sometime later, and go straight to Sesshomaru. I'm sorry if people have been expecting this, but I've just had one of my worst weeks, and I don't think I'll get to update until sometime next week. So, please be patient, unless you want me to fail Social Studies, Science, and Math. (Stupid tests and quizzes. Anyone who wants to help me kill my teachers, you are welcome to come to Lambrick Park Secondary School in Victoria, Canada) God, the only thing keeping me alive right now is Halloween, and I got grounded for the rest of the month. Nice timing, mom, very nice timing. Anyway, enough of my bitter ranting. The Sesshomaru chapter is going to be up probably next Friday.  
  
Oh yeah, plus, I've decided to change the updating dates a bit. Since I've been so busy lately, and I am writing a new Miroku/Sango fanfic, I have to change the updating from Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to only Monday and Friday. I don't think I can take updating two fanfics in the same day, so hope you are all right with this arrangement. Yeah, ranting's over. You are free to go back to doing whatever you were doing. 


	8. Chapter 8: Sesshomaru

A/N: Sorry about being dead for so long. But you try having the school dance, two people's birthdays, a science test, a math test, a computer assignment, a HUGE social studies project due, and a HUGE socials test in the same week. I feel like I'm going die of stress.  
  
Anyway, onto the chapter. I should probably give some warnings right now. This chapter is going to be on Sesshomaru--the character that I like to make fun of the most. Excuse me if I couldn't help but, um...make him into a huge clown with my witty words. Anyway, here's the much awaited next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
-------------------  
  
Interview With The Inuyasha Characters  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Interview #7  
  
Sesshomaru/Fluffy  
  
-------------------  
  
Amy: All right. Today, we have Sesshomaru *cough*Fluffy*cough* as our guest.   
  
Sessy Fans (too lazy to type Sesshomaru's full name. So from now on, he is either Sessy or Fluffy): *Cheer and screaming loud enough to make you deaf*  
  
Amy: *covering ears painfully* Ow, calm down, will you?  
  
Sessy Fans: *Cheering slightly quieter...*  
  
Amy: *taking hands away from ears* That's better. Now, let's invite in our guest, Sesshomaru!  
  
Sessy Fans: *Cheering and screaming loud enough to shatter the roof of the studio*  
  
Fluffy: *Walking onto stage slowly and importantly* What am I doing here? I have more important things to do than sitting on a chair and answering questions.  
  
Sessy Fans: *fainting at his voice and the prettyness of him*  
  
Amy: You are here because you are bounded to me until I decide that I've interviewed you enough. Now sit down and answer my questions! *pointing at the guest chair threateningly*  
  
Fluffy: *looking slightly scared* *using same bored voice* All right. *sits down*  
  
Studio staff immediately puts electonic devices onto his body  
  
Fluffy: *looks at the devices on his body expressionlessly* What are these for?  
  
Amy: turn on the big screen. These are used to help you express your true emotions. From our heat sensitive plugs, we will be able to detect your real emotions and project it onto the big screen.  
  
Fluffy: *face remains expressionless*  
  
Big screen: *typing the following words--fear, anger, and interest*  
  
Fluffy: *sees the screen* *stands up in indignation* How...That's not true!  
  
Amy: *extremely sarcasic* Of course not. Our devices have never been wrong before, so HA!  
  
Sessy Fans: Awww...Our Fluffy-chan has feelings.  
  
Fluffy: Don't call me that!  
  
big screen: *anger, slight hatred, anger, embarrassment, anger, and did we mention anger?*  
  
Fluffy: *pointing at big screen* SHUT UP!  
  
Amy: Um...sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think it can, considering it never talked in the first place.  
  
Fluffy: *takes out Tensaiga* That's it. I'm killing you right now!  
  
Amy: *clears throat*  
  
Inuyasha: *pops up randomly* *sees Sesshomaru* *takes our Tetsusaiga* DIE!  
  
Sessy Fans: *running up and standing in front of Fluffy* Don't hurt Fluffy-chan!  
  
Big Screen: *embarrassment, anger, hatred, jealousy, and extreme embarrassment*  
  
Inuyasha: Fluffy-chan? They call you Fluffy-chan? *falling onto the floor laughing*  
  
Fluffy: *muffle muffle* *being buried under Sessy Fans*  
  
Amy: I supposed you've had enough torture. *clears throat*  
  
Inuyasha and Sessy Fans on top of Fluffy: *pops out*  
  
Fluffy: *standing up indignantly*  
  
Amy: *evil smile* *asking sweetly* Do you still want to kill me?  
  
Fluffy: *face slightly stubborn* No. I have more use for you.  
  
Big Screen: *embarrassment, fear, fear, fear, denial* *SMASH*  
  
Fluffy: *Had the Tensaiga in the big screen, currently trying to get his sword away so that he would not be electricuted* Serves you right. (I don't know if he actually says that, but that's just random adding of lines. Sorry)  
  
Amy: *shaking head helplessly* You cannot kill the screen.  
  
Fluffy: What? What kind of thing cannot die. Is it not a god?  
  
Big Screen: *weakly typing in words--confusion, anger, hatred for moi, and Sesshomaru is a stupid BAKA!*  
  
Amy: *snigger*  
  
Fluffy: DIE!  
  
Big Screen: *extreme hatred*  
  
Fluffy: Shut up!  
  
Amy: I think our technology is driving him to insanity.  
  
Random Backstage Worker: You -THINK-? *points at Fluffy, who is now whimpering in pain*  
  
Amy: *sweatdrop* Anyway, why don't we just move on...  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy: You can stop whimpering now, Fluffy. We are not going to use the big screen anymore. This is the Q&A section.  
  
Fluffy: *suddenly looking dignated* Why would I, the Great Sesshomaru, be whimpering?  
  
Amy: Um...right...anyway, questions people!  
  
Random Fan: Are you in love in Rin? Isn't she a bit young for you, considering she is just 7 and you are about 700. Can't you get a real girlfriend?  
  
Fluffy: *stare* Are you suggesting that I'm in love with Rin?  
  
Random Fan: That's exactly what I'm saying.  
  
Fluffy: Let me make this clear, I am not in love with Rin. Unless you want to die the most horrible death ever, do not say that again. *holding up a glowing green claw*  
  
Random Fan: *suddenly looks happy* Really? You mean I can actually die a horrible death? Yay. *starts singing "we are going to die a horrible death"* (for those people who don't know, this is a song that we sing after we do the Tasuki/Koji (from Fushigi Yuugi) dialogue. If you think this friend of mine is insane, then you absolutely correct.)  
  
Fluffy: *staring for one second* You want to die a horrible death?  
  
Ranodm Fan: Of course, why else would I be singing that song?  
  
Amy: Um...next question please. *to the director in whispers* and call the insane asylum, I think they might be missing a patient...  
  
Another Random Fan, or Rei: How do you feel about all the fanfics online about your homosexual relationships with your brother or other characters.  
  
Sesshomaru: *looking angry* they WHAT?  
  
Inuyasha: *popping out of nowhere* What did you just say?  
  
Jaken: *also popping out of nowhere* *looking really happy* Master, you should've told me you were gay. At least that way we can be together.  
  
Sessy Fans: Eww...  
  
Fluffy: *takes out Tenssaiga and prepared to kill Jaken*  
  
Amy: Hey, don't do that. Well, at least until we are finished with Jaken's interview.  
  
Inuyasha: *jumps onto the questioner (who by the way is a girl who is absolutely in love with Inuyasha)* What did you say about Sesshomaru and me being -GAY- together?  
  
Rei: *looking dazed* OMG! I can't believe it! Inuyasha is right here in front of me...holding me...  
  
Kagome: *popping into the studio* SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *well, you know the drill* *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Fluffy: *taking advantage of Inuyasha's temporary unability to move, and about to kill him*  
  
Amy: Ok, this is going a bit too far. We cannot have the star of the show being dead right now. *clears throat*  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Jaken all pops out of the studio  
  
Amy: Please answer the question, Fluffy.  
  
Fluffy: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
Amy: *shrug*  
  
Fluffy: *facing Rei* Tell whoever writing these fics that I would hunt all of them down and kill them.  
  
First Random Fan: *muttering* really? I guess I have to start writing those fanfics...  
  
Amy: *sweatdrop* Anyway, next question.  
  
Kaori (NOT a Fluffy fan): Why do you wear make-up?  
  
Fluffy: What is so wrong with men wearing make-up? It just shows we are secure with our masculinity. Besides, it give my uncomparable beauty more of a realistic touch. *keeps on ranting about how beautiful he is*  
  
Sessy Fans: *all have stars in their eyes*  
  
Kaori: *scoff* *slowly falling asleep to Fluffy's rant*  
  
Amy: *also slowly falling asleep* Ok, that's it. STOP RANTING RIGHT NOW!  
  
Fluffy: BUt I'm not even half way done yet.  
  
Amy: That's it, today's show is OVER. Go, NOW! *pushes Fluffy into the middle of Sessy Fans* *falls asleep*  
  
Sessy Fans: *screaming in joy, and tearing Fluffy apart*  
  
Kaori: *sweatdrop*  
  
-------------------  
  
Excuse me for the lateness, I really didn't mean to update this late. I'm just kind of addicted to drawing comics right now...hehehe....please don't kill me? Yeah anyway, the usual--questions, comments death threats are ALL welcome, just please REVIEW! 


End file.
